


you are the everything i was made to believe was asking too much

by Rooraism



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fluff, people taking care of thomas the way he deserves to be taken care of, sick thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rooraism/pseuds/Rooraism
Summary: Thomas falls ill, and gets a surprise visit from someone special.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	you are the everything i was made to believe was asking too much

The minute Thomas opened his eyes, he knew working that day would be impossible. He felt cold, despite being under covers and it being summer season. His muscles hurt just from just sitting up, he couldn't stop coughing and his throat was like sandpaper. Thomas would have to find someone to tell the rest of the staff he was not feeling fine enough to work.  
After changing from his pajamas into something more decent, Thomas decided to wander towards Andy's room first. Andy has been doing his job well, and Thomas knew he could trust Andy to run the house for the few next days. He only hoped that Andy had not gone downstairs yet, there was no way he could make those stairs down himself in the state he was. It was still early, so chances to catch Andy before he left were high.

Luckily shaking Thomas didn't have to stand too long outside the room after knocking, before hearing Andy's voice telling him to come in. With aching muscles, Thomas opened the door, and met curious eyes of Andy on the other side.  
”Thomas? Is everything alright?” Before Thomas could answer, Andy noticed rundown look of Thomas, and told him to sit down. Thomas sat down on the small chair, couching few times before speaking.  
”As you see, I'm not feeling the best. I came here to ask if you would take care of my tasks for the next few days.” Thomas' voice was just a tiny sound in the silent room. Without a thought, Andy agreed.  
”Do I have to call doctor to come and see you?” Thomas shook his head.  
”Just ask miss Baxter to come up, when she has time.” Andy nodded, moving towards Thomas when the other man got up to go back to his own room. Thomas' first thought was to shake Andy's arm off, but he was not sure if he could stay up the whole way back to bed. With Andy's help, Thomas returned into his own bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Next time he woke up, he was being shaken by someone. Opening his eyes, Thomas saw Phyllis sitting next to him on the bed, small frown on her face. The moment she saw Thomas was awake, the frown changed into a small smile.  
”Andy said you wanted to see me” Phyllis said, lifting her hand to Thomas' forehead.  
”I need you to call Richard, and tell him I'm unable to meet him tomorrow. He is staying at his parents house, the phone number is on that paper” Thomas explained, coughing from time to time. Phyllis picked the small piece of paper up, nodding. Then the frown returned on her face.  
”I know you don't the doctor be called, but I'm going to call him anyway. You have clearly high fever, and it's not wise to play with your health. I have to go now, there is a small breakfast that mrs. Patmore made for you on the side table. Eat it when you feel hungry.” Phyllis wiped Thomas' sweaty hair away from his forehead smiling, before leaving the room. Despite not having any appetite, Thomas' knew his body would heal faster if he ate, even a little. He ate one of the toast slices, took a sip of tea, and then wiggled himself back under the covers to sleep.

When he woke up next, a few hours had passed. The clock on his side table said it was 13:24. Only new thing in his room was a fresh cup of tea, and a piece of paper next to it. 'I called him, and he said not to worry, and told you to take care of yourself. Doctor will arrive as soon as he has all his appointments done for the day.” Smiling, Thomas put the paper down, drank the tea (he wanted to be healthy and see Richard as soon as possible) and picked up the book where he had left it before falling asleep last night. Sleep had done him some good, and Thomas' felt tiny bit better. He still coughed and had a sore throat, but he did not feel as feverish as before.  
Thomas had gotten halfway through the novel by the time he heard knocking from his door, before the door opened, revealing Dr. Clarkson. After changing greetings, Dr. Clarkson did a quick examination of Thomas and his symptoms.  
”Nothing seems to be wrong, you just have gotten yourself a flu” Dr. Clarkson explained after finishing all the examinations.  
”All I can tell you is to stay in bed, and try to drink and eat as much as you just can. If the fever gets higher again, call me.” Thomas nodded, relieved that it seemed nothing too serious. Dr. Clarkson collected his things, stood up and after goodbyes left the room. The whole session had worn Thomas out, and before Clarkson had even closed the door, Thomas was asleep.

When Thomas woke for the third time that day, he felt someone sweetly stroking his head.  
”Shouldn't you be working?” Thomas said quietly, thinking the person was Phyllis.  
”Why would I?” Familiar voice made Thomas open his eyes. There was Richard, sitting on the chair next to his bed, hand still in Thomas' hair.  
”What are you doing here?” Thomas felt confused.  
”Wanted to make sure you were alright myself” Richard stated, moving his hand from Thomas' hair to his arm. Thomas did not know what to answer. He had not expected Richard to care this much of him. He barely believed Phyllis that cared for him.  
”My mother sent you some soup she always used to make for me when I was sick” Richard continued, stroking slowly Thomas' arm. He must have seen the shock on Thomas' face, deciding to give more information.  
”I only told her that I was going to see an ill friend of mine. But I'm sure she knows something is going on between us, she always has been too good at reading me” Richard laughed, shaking his head.  
”She knows? about whom you are, I mean.” Thomas asked. Richard nodded.  
”We haven't directly spoken about it, but I'm sure she knows. She is my mother after all.” Richard moved slightly closer with his chair, if that was possible, before pressing soft kiss against Thomas' forehead. 

”You want to eat? Or go back to sleep? I don't mind, I brought things to entertain myself with.”  
”You don't have to stay. I can handle this myself” Thomas muttered, not wanting Richard to waste his precious freetime tending him.  
”I know you can, but I want to be here with you” Richard replied, not moving his hand away from Thomas' waist where it had moved at some point. Like earlier that day with Andy, Thomas had no energy to fight with Richard.  
”Well lets see how great your mother's soup is then.” Before Thomas could even move any of his achy muscles, Richard had stood up, picked up the tray that had been for his breakfast earlier, and put it on Thomas' lap. There was something on the tray laying against the soup bowl. A small white teddy bear. Thomas picked it up, and stared at Richard.

”I bought you that. Something else to remind you of me. To keep you company at night when I'm not here.”  
”I'm an adult man” Thomas stated, slight frown on his face. It was not like he did not like it, but a toy, really?  
”Yes, and adults can have stuffed toys too.” Richard responded. ”But if you don't want it...” Richard moved, as if to snatch the toy, but Thomas pulled his hand away.  
”No. I just have to hide it when I leave the room. Nobody here would not respect me anymore, if they found out I was sleeping with a stuffed toy.” Thomas mumbled, setting the toy down beside him. Richard just smiled, shaking his head again.  
”Well, I better start eating before this gets cold. I haven't had a home meal in years.”  
”Go on then! Or do you want me to feed you?” Richard smirked, making Thomas smile before he started to eat the soup that he already knew would be delicious.

Phyllis Baxter had just finished her sewing, when she heard someone coming down from the bedrooms. Turning around on her chair, she saw Richard stepping to the corridor.  
”Thomas sleeping?” Richard nodded, before stepping inside the dining room.  
”Yes. He ate a full bowl of soup, and drank few cups of tea. I'm not the doctor, but during the evening he looked already little better, and he wasn't as warm as he was when I came.”  
”That's good.” Phyllis smiled. ”You going then?”  
”Yes. I told him before he fell asleep, don't worry.” Richard smiled back at Phyllis, before saying goodbyes and leaving the Downton abbey.  
”Who was that? And what was he doing here?” Daisy showed up from the kitchen to the dining room.  
”He is Thomas' friend, he was here to see how he was doing” was all Phyllis told Daisy. Despite looking suspicious, Daisy nodded and then told Phyllis that she would be going to upstairs to lay down. 

Before Phyllis did the same, she decided to have a quick look at Thomas. She could not help but be worried about him. Quietly opening the door, she put her head through the gap. There Thomas was, sleeping away, smile on his face. He was also holding a small stuffed teddy bear on his arms. Phyllis could not stop the smile blooming onto her face, and while closing the door, all she could think about was how happy she was for him. For him finally find happiness after everything.


End file.
